Dark and Light
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: Koutestu Ami was just starting her second year in High School but didn't expected to run on someone her soccer team had already long known. Even for the person she's been spying from far. And what's more surprising, they were both friends since before she met them! Dark and Light; which one should she choose? [requested by Shiranai Atsune]
1. First Meeting

**Sorry for taking so long Atsune-chan. ^^ Kind of busy this week. **

**I'll continue I'M NOT A GIRL! when Shindou's story were at its climax. But since this is a request, I'll make an acceptance ^^. This won't be too long and I'll probably finish it with only few chapters. And also, I won't make it long in each chapter like I used to. I'm not so good with writing or even sometime, I couldn't think of a better plot, so bare it with me. Haha. **

**One more thing, request is close. Once I finish this story, then it's open again. I don't to stuck with to many story that I can't managed to complete any.**

**Also, thanks for those that had been supporting me to continue writing. I won't be updating these stories if it wasn't for you guys. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Hope you guys like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE Go galaxy and its character. Koutestu is Atsune's and the story plot is mine. **

**Dude! IE go galaxy opening and ending 3 is so COOL! IKEMEN TENMA! \(0)/ TSURUGI! SHINDOU! you guys so cool!**

**And I never thought Kirino's seiyuu would sing with Aoi's. New team COLORS.. **

**Oh Yippe! Ryuu rogue just updated! Finally, I can see Matatagi in his dark side! **

* * *

"AAAAAAAARGH!" the voice of a girl shouting disrupted the peaceful morning. The girl hastily ran down stair as she knew she had been late for school. She went to the kitchen and ate her breakfast, took her bag, wore her shoes and quickly ran out of the house. Her mother was crossed to see her daughter just woke up from her deep slumber as she had already tried to wake her for almost an umpteenth time. Nevertheless, she pushed all of her anger away as she knew that the girl is quite a fast runner and today was her first day of school. She waved her hand as she yelled, "Goodbye, Ami-chan! Be careful on your way there!"

"I will," the girl replied. After giving her mother another last glance, the girl named Koutestu Ami continued to make her way through the street.

Ami panted as she hurried to Raimon High School.

It was her first day of her second year in Raimon High School. She had graduated from Raimon Junior High together with the other Raimon High second years. She was always pumped up for a new day at school, but now, she couldn't believe that she would be late for her first day in this year.

She was just a mile away from Raimon High School gate and thanks goodness! There was still some student entering the school and the prefects weren't halting them yet! Her mind was too excited and relieved. The only thing she's been thinking was to pass through the gate and she'll be saved. Nonetheless, she didn't realize of the person walking right in front of her.

Ami bumped into him; making her on the ground and she felt a slight pain on her back. It was a good thing that her hands managed to hold the ground before she landed; reducing the pain a bit. However, she still felt hurt.

The boy noticed the girl. Feeling his back getting hit by someone, he quickly turned and saw the poor girl on the ground. He knelt down, concerned to the girl's condition.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Ami lift her gaze and saw the entire face of the boy. He had a pair of dark oval black eyes and a spiky dark brown hair with his bang only at his right side which curled sharply to make the brunette looked more stunning. One more thing that she saw was the blue part of the boy's hair. It only had three spikes which was strange to the girl. How come there's a blue part in his brown hair? It must have been dyed for some stylish reason.

Another thing that Ami realized was, she didn't recognize this boy. She remembered all the face of her seniors and her same badge. Oh, he must be a first year; she thought.

"Um," she slightly nodded as the brunette help her to stand up. "I'm fine. Sorry for the crash. I didn't realize you're there." Ami gave him a cheery smile but the brunette just look at her with a blank look, somehow looked kind of rude. Ami got an eerie feeling towards him.

"Well, you don't need to be in such a hurry," he said coldly. "There's still time before classes start."

Despite of his cold action, Ami denied kindly, "No. I don't like to be on time and I certainly don't like to be late. I want to be early in class always." Though, she knew that she was already far from early. "Well, I'll be going right now." She took step and dashed as she waved at the brunette. "Sorry about earlier."

"Hey! Make sure you wear glasses next time. Or not you'll be blinder that now!" the brunette yelled and immediately, Ami stopped abruptly. She felt her blood boiled.

The girl turned and drew herself near the boy before she leaned her face near his; glaring him with devilish eyes. "Hey, watch your mouth, kid. I'm not blind, okay? I'm just in hurry."

"Then next time, watch where you're going. If you don't, I could spare you some glasses. Want it? I got lots at my home." He grinned mischievously which made a red vein popped on the girls head.

"Are you mocking me?"

"_Maybe," _the brunette said teasingly and blew his long bang that covered his right side face. It made her angrier.

Still, she held herself from exploding, but the anger could clearly be sensed in her voice. She never likes to get into a fight and she really didn't want to start one. "You know, you really should some respect. Whoever you are, I don't care. I've no time playing around with fools like you."

Ami stormed off, leaving the so called fool behind her. She supposed to be the type who rarely gets angry, but that boy really pissed her off. Before she could get any further, the brunette yelled.

"Hoi~ make sure you don't hit some else, _ba-san_," and she tried her best to ignore and shrug it off.

The brunette just watched her getting further from him. Behind her, he chuckled victoriously. "Looks like I just made a friend, and she just called me a fool." He smirked; never that the new him could get along with anyone easier than before.

He lifted his gaze and looked at the big building of his new school, his mind raced. "I wonder if captain is here?" he murmured.


	2. What's her name?

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO galaxy. BTW, enjoy... there's nothing much to say. Sorry for any grammar error.**

* * *

Break time had just started and Ami thought of giving Tenma, her old captain and also one of her favorite junior a visit. Today is the first day for the first year in Raimon High School. The opening ceremony for them had just ended and she just knew that he'll be here since most of his soccer seniors came here. She doubted that he would go any far from Raimon as Raimon soccer was almost his soccer idol.

The first year had been placed in their respective class. Ami thought of stumbling upon some old faces that she recognized before in Raimon Junior High, and also some new faces that were transferred here from somewhere else but hopefully, she won't stumble upon that annoying fool again. Of many people who anger her, that boy really did a great job to make her mad over silly thing. She thought that she was one of the happy lucky people in the world, but to be angry in her first day of school, that really brought her shame as a happy lucky idiot.

More or less, she didn't want to see that guy anymore. As she looked for the brown loopy haired boy, she ought to keep an eye on that blue spiked boy too. She has to avoid herself from meeting him. There's no use for her to get angered again in this precious day, and also in front of her well-known juniors.

She knocked on the door of the first class she saw and slide it open. Half of her was relief to see Tenma inside and half of her was relieved to see no sign of the blue spiked boy. It wasn't just him; there were also Aoi and Shinsuke, but Kariya and Kageyama wasn't. They must have been placed in the other classes.

The brunette realized her presence and quickly ran for the door, excited to see his long gone senior from his soccer team.

"Ami-senpai!" he called out eagerly. Aoi and Shinsuke followed his trail, also happy to see Ami.

"Hi there, Tenma, Aoi and also Shinsuke," she greeted. "So how's your first day of school."

"Great, senpai," Tenma answered eagerly. "I can't wait to join the soccer club and be a team with you guys again. My heart can't stop pumping just thinking about."

"Me too, me too," Shinsuke said as he excitedly raised his hand in the air. "And I still want to be a goalkeeper."

"And I still want to be the manager," Aoi answered.

Ami chuckled. Seeing her juniors so fired up bring her back to the old days. The Raimon Junior High was always cheery since the team was full of happy go lucky idiots like Tenma and Shinsuke. Not to forgot Kageyama, Kariya and Aoi who always brighten up the team moods. Ami could feel that her new soccer team would most likely be like the old soccer team she missed.

"Hikari and Kariya aren't in the same class with us, senpai," Tenma told her.

"Un, I can see that," Ami answered.

"Their class is just beside us," Aoi said. "You can give them a short visit too."

"Um, no," she quickly refused as she come out with a good reason to not to but actually, she didn't want to accidently meet with that blue spiked boy. "I had some more errands to do back in teacher's room. So I'll better get going. I'll see you guys later in the club. Bye."

She walked off, leaving the three juniors waving their hand to her with a smile, and just when she was about to make turn to the stairs….

Bump!

Ami almost fell but luckily, found her balance and stood up properly on her two feet. She looked up but a rude yet shocked pair of eyes met her gaze.

"Sheesh, and I thought I told you to wear glasses…"

Ami flinched in horror. It's him! The blue spiked fool that she's been trying to avoid. Why does fate love to proof her wrong when she was trying so hard?

"Oi…" he smirked. "Can't you speak, _ba-san_? Or are you just deaf?"

Ami ignored him. She frowned and pushed the boy aside. Strictly she said, "Move," and she climbed the stairs to her class. The blue spiked just watched her blankly as she vanished from his sight. Then, he smirked again, "What a girl…"

He continued to walk into the passage and saw Tenma standing at a door. No sooner when Tenma realized his presence, his face lit up and he ran to him.

"Matatagi!" he cried.

"Yo, captain," the boy called Matatagi answered.

Hearing what Matatagi had addressed him, Tenma let out a laugh. "You don't need to call me captain, Matatagi. I'm not your captain anymore."

"Then what should call you? Soccer freak?"

"No, Tenma is fine," he said, not at all hurt or angered by the rude way he was to him. Tenma already used to it and since it was the real Matatagi, he didn't really mind. "Hey, I don't know you're studying here."

"Of course I don't," Matatagi answered and it made the brunette quite startled. "I just got transferred here. And got the same class with Ibuki too."

"Eh? Ibuki just got transferred too?"

"Nah, he's been here since last year."

"Aaa… Well, welcome to Raimon, Matatagi," Tenma said as he shot him a broad smile. "And say, did that girl from before bumped into you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, that girl with the green hair," Tenma told, her voice somehow sounded concerned. "I saw her almost falling and then I saw you coming out from that side."

"Oh," Matatagi let out. "Yeah, she did bump into me."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine… and just walked away from me like that."

"Eh? Not even a sorry?"

Matatagi arched an eyebrow. The way Tenma responded sounded a little bit to exaggerate than shock. "Why so shocked? You know her?"

"Yes, she's one of my soccer teammates in Junior High and usually, she was one of the nicest people in our team. So I doubted if she didn't say sorry to you."

_Captain's soccer teammates? One of the nicest? _Matatagi mischievously smiled as his mind raced of the next naughty things he wanted to do when he meets that girl again. Looking at Tenma with his impish face, he asked, "What's her name?"


	3. Senior?

**I was just finished writing this when I realized "God, I forgot to put Tsurugi in the previous chapter /(O0O)\" So, I'll be telling you for those who already read chapter 2, Tsurugi was placed in the other class than Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi. Well, it's not like he played such a big role in this story but still, **

**HOW ON EARTH DID I FORGOT ABOUT HIM?!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own IE GO Galaxy. sorry for any grammatic errors.**

* * *

Ami walked along a road beside the big school Raimon building. The road had a rooftop that covered the street from sunlight and it was supported with bricked pillar. One side of the street lies the wall of Raimon building where people can lean back for some shady moment.

I t was one of Ami's favourite spot to go through and also one of the ways to go to the soccer club building. However, her actual desire to go there wasn't because the shadiness of the street or because she loves to walk since the road was kind of far off from the soccer building, it was because she want to see that person; the white haired dreamy boy who wore the black bandana that almost all the girls in the whole wide world had fallen to, Ibuki Munemasa.

To be exact, the road was a short cut for the basketball building but a long way for the soccer building. Nevertheless, she wanted to walk there, all with the reason that the road had a shade rather the short cut of the soccer building which didn't have.

She's been eyeing him since last year. The basketball building was located beside the street and it had an average distance between the Raimon building and the basketball building itself. Every evening, Ami would saw him walking with his calm but 'ikemen' style into the building, with his bag hanging on his fingers that laid behind his back and the other hand placed in his pocket. Every time after school, she'll always saw him loosen his tie, wore his favourite black hand band on both of his hands and let his collar up, covering his fine long neck. Supposed it was an unmannered thing to do, but no girl, for Ami, could resist Ibuki. He was too hot and too handsome like a Korean artist and whatever style he did would make him look even more stunning.

Ami continued to walk as her eyes search for the white haired boy. When her eyes caught the glimpse of the boy at the corner of her eyes, her heart gave a loud thump. There's the dreamy boy she's been looking for. Ami kept her posture but her mind was going wild for the boy. Obviously, she liked him and the only thing she can do now was looking at him from far, but that only was already enough for her to had such a loving time.

As her mind dazed off to the boy, a male voice suddenly from the opposite side she was looking greeted her.

"Heya."

Ami halted to an abrupt stop as she felt her body hair prickling from below to top. Her mind towards Ibuki completely vanished into thin air, now her attention was for the one who just greeted her. She knew that voice really well, and she knew that she don't have a hell of a mood to see that face anymore. It was a good thing that her head was still facing the opposite of you-know-who-it-is and immediately, she increased her pace, ignoring Matatagi who just watched her getting further from him.

Matatagi smirked. He was leaning against the wall and as he saw Ami walking faster than the second before, he pick himself up and walked towards the girl. His feet were even faster than Ami and the moment he was close to the girl's back, we walked normally.

"You know you can't just ignore me…"

_Oh yes I can_, is what she wanted to say but replying to this boy's teas was like getting into his trap. Surely, she didn't want that to happen to her.

Matatagi once again smirked. _Stubborn, huh?_ He kept his head low, his hands in his pockets and a while later he murmured, "Koutestu Ami… right?"

Instantly she stopped, followed by Matatagi who was just behind her, grinning sinisterly like no end.

Ami turned around, making her green her flowed through the current but to reveal a frowning face, pleasing the spiked boy even more.

In Ami's life, no one had ever guessed her surname correctly. That was because the name _Koutestu_ didn't exist in Japanese language. She had always wondered why but not even her father or grandfather could explain the logic. She doubted that anyone could guess her name, so she knew very well that this idiot must have gotten it from someone else or, he just ransacked her place and saw her name, anything like that.

"And exactly _where_ did you get that?" she snarled at the boy, but he still kept his grin on.

"A certain brown loopy hair kid told me."

A lightning bolt struck in Ami's mind. The only brown loopy hair kid she knew is….

"Tenma…." she muttered, a red popped on her forehead. Why in the world did that idiot tell him for? He's going to have a word with her later on.

"I'm going to call you Ami," he said, more too Ami surprise for the boy who just met her to call by her first name.

"…. Why?"

"Because… _Koutestu_ is a weird name," he chirped playfully, but it made the girl's blood boil for toying her surname. "Wasn't it supposed to be _Koutetsu_ rather than _Koutestu_? Heh, where did your grandpa get _that_ from? An anime?"

Ami gritted her teeth, holding herself from exploding. She trying her best to tell her mind to be patience, but her mind couldn't hold such annoyance. She wanted to kick him, oh yes she definitely wanted to kick him so hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO MAKE FUN OF MY FAMILY'S NAME," she growled but Matatagi kept teasing her.

"Nope, I just did," he smirked. "And you can't do anything to take it back."

That's it, Ami thought. He's just so rude. By anytime, her fist would come flying onto his cheeks, but Ami knew better that she shouldn't. She took a deep breath and let it go; feeling herself a little bit more calmer than before.

Matatagi looked at her closely before she lifted her gaze to give him a frown, not that Matatagi would get scared off or anything.

"You really should show some respect to your senior, kid," she warned him and for the first time in her eyes, the boy was taken aback. Ami was perplexed too. What did she said to make the boy responded like that anyway? Matatagi shot her a confused glare.

"Did you just call yourself _my senior_?" he asked.

"…Yes?"

"You think I'm a first year?"

Now she was even more perplexed. "Um… Yeah…. Right?"

He chuckled, an unsatisfied chuckle. "I'm a second year like you are, idiot."

Ami gaped in shocked. For a while she tried to spoke, but none of it came out as a word. "B-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu…. You… I thought… last year… you're not… w-w-w-wha-?"

"I got transferred this year," he answered. "Well, whatever, I just wanted to give you this."

Matatagi suddenly reached Ami's hand, startling the girl when she felt his skin on hers and also for him to already give something when they both just knew each other. Matatagi opened her hand place something that was covered with a handkerchief from his pocket and closed it. He walked beside her, patted her shoulder and whispered to her ears, "It's Matatagi Hayato. Make sure you carve it in that small brain of yours."

Ami felt a small blush burning her cheeks. She could feel his breath against her ear and strangely, she was not at all offended by him calling her brain small. He gave a what-you-call a gift and even told his name just like that. Does that boy had some kind of attracted to her for some reason? Ami wasn't sure herself.

Her new thought for the spiked boy build up in her mind. Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all; just playing around and make people mad was his things. She couldn't blame of what he had been after all.

Ami watched him getting further than her. The boy lifted one of his hands up, turned his head a bit and gave her a nice friendly smile, "Nice meeting you though, _Ami-chan."_

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him calling her name, but never did she realized that she completely fell for that fake _nice friendly_ smile. Matatagi giggled mischievously by himself as he made a turn away from the road to the soccer building.

Ami averted her eyes to her gripping hand as she wondered what actually did that Matatagi gave her. She slowly opened her hand, uncovered the handkerchief and found out that it was….

…. A spectacle….

….

_Make sure you wear glasses next time! _

_I could spare you some glasses._

_And I thought I told you to wear glasses…_

There was a piece of paper beneath it and this was what written on it:

_Here's the spectacle I told.  
Hope you wear it and don't bump into  
anyone like a ba-san anymore :D  
Love, Matatagi Hayato_

Ami instantly threw that thing directly on the floor. Her blood boiled once again and a red vein popped on her cheek, finally realized that she had been tricked by his so call kindness.

_Damn! The next time she saw him, he'll be utterly sorry for what he did._

She was about to continue her journey when, her eyes caught the glimpse of that spectacle on the floor. She looked at it longingly and half of her felt guilty of ever throwing it away.

Tch, why should she be sorry for that fool? He _was_ mocking her with that spectacle, wasn't he?

Nevertheless, she bent down and took the spectacle and the handkerchief lying beside it. One of the spectacle's lenses cracked but other than that part looked just fine. Ami sighed.

_Darn that damn moron… _Because of him, she didn't get to see Ibuki a little lot longer than she usually did.


	4. The Handsome Boy

**A/N: ...**

* * *

"Where is it…?"Ami muttered as she desperately ransacked her bag. Her favorite file wasn't in there.

It was just the second day of school and she already lost her property? Why is she so clumsy?

She opened every single locker at the back, which she ignored the ones that was locked tight. Her anxiousness welded up inside her.

"Where did I put it…?" she muttered again, this time, checking every single desk in the classroom, hopefully that she misplaced it.

"Damn it!" she cried. "I know I always misplaced things, but I'm _sure_ that I put it in the bag."

She looked at the clock above the blackboard, almost striking 3 in the evening. Ami sighed heavily.

It seemed that she had to let it go for now. She'll find it soon. It must be somewhere in this class and it won't possibly be gone forever. Someone must have mistakenly taken it. Now, she had to hurry as she was late for the club meeting, and also, she really didn't want to miss seeing _him_ again.

* * *

Ami walked through the usual passage way and did what she always did every evening. Her eyes wildly looked around for the dreamy boy while she kept a calm and normal posture as she walked. Unfortunately, he wasn't around and Ami knew that she was already too late. Ibuki must have already entered the basketball building.

What a bummer…. She pouted.

She recalled her first day here to watch Ibuki from far, but a certain brunette actually messed up all of her secret acts. Not to mention that he knew her name too, thanks to _someone._ She felt like giving Tenma a lesson that he'll never forget, but she wasn't like that. As much as she hated too, she loved her junior and she wouldn't want to be so hyped up just because of an idiot like Matatagi. So she just let it go. Since Matatagi wasn't a first year then Tenma might haven't know Matatagi yet. He must have asked him about her name out of coincidence without knowing who Tenma really was.

Before she could continue her journey, her eyes caught a glimpse of something so familiar to her. She squinted her eyes as she looked closely at a square shaped thing leaning against the big front door of the basketball building. No sooner than her face lit up with joy. It was her file!

That's weird…. How did it end over there? She never had gone to basketball building before except for last year for she had sport test in there, but, this year, she never been close to the building. So how did it end up over there? Hmm… maybe someone did mistakenly taken it and left at the door so he could return it later, and that someone must be one of the basketball players from her class.

She rushed to the building; no more time to waste since she was now awfully late but she didn't want to take the risk to lose it again. Just as she arrived, she knelt down gracefully and took the file; sighing with relief as the file seemed perfectly fine just like before she lose it.

As she was so absorbed about finding her file, Ami felt herself suddenly getting pushed from behind. Her eyes widen with shocked as she felt her feet swiftly moved forward a bit to regain her body's balance. The sound of the door banging loudly echoes through the hall and just about she was trying to stand up properly, a loud cheery voice ringing behind her.

"Ibuki, there's someone who wants to meet you!" Ami jumped in horror as she heard the name of the boy she admired was been called and what's more, she knew that voice, she knew it very well!

_Matatagi!_

Ami regained her posture back and immediately glared behind her but was only to see the door getting shut nicely. Veins popped on her face as she was about to stomp out and yell at that good-for-nothing spiky until a manly voice called her.

"Hoi…"

Ami flinched; her heart skipped a beat. It throbbed furiously against her chest as she had long known the owner of the voice, but her mind keep yelling that it wasn't. Slowly, she turned her head around and the person that wore the black bandana stood right in front of her.

"Hey, did you see anyone that just called me a few seconds ago," Ibuki asked; his fine body built and handsome face were what actually making Ami's face flushed.

She flustered, unable to speak properly but succeed to regain her sense. Still, this is too good to be true. It was like a dream come true, a dream that Ami thought would never happened. "A-are you asking m-me….?"

Ibuki raised an eyebrow, not even a smile did he show to the girl but was enough to make the girl faint because of the heat welding up on her face. "Yeah, who else? You're the only one in front of me."

"O-oh, s-sorry," she said, trying her best not to stuttered over and over again.

Ibuki let out a sigh as she glared at the girl. "I don't see any reason for you to apologize. Well, whatever it is, so do you see anyone that just called me? I'm pretty he was at the door the moment I heard him."

"E-um, I'm not so sure…" she lied for in her mind was full of Matatagi's image laughing mischievously at her. All of it was part of his silly stupid plan and she fell for it. "I just came by the building and just when I enter, I yelling behind me. Only when I turned around he's gone already."

"Hmmm…. I see…" he said though it wasn't much of an expression Ami could call satisfied. He doesn't seem to buy it but Ami could tell that the boy just pushed it aside. "So…"

"…?"

"Why is it that you wanted to meet me?"

Instantly, Ami jerked in alarm. Dang… her mind was screaming 'c_urse you damn Matatagi' _as she thought of a new excuse so that Ibuki wouldn't get suspicious of her, totally forgot that the real reason she came was just to get her file.

Ibuki wait patiently. His calm 'ikemen' posed made Ami even harder to think straight and her eyes could not stop looking everywhere except him. If the boy just carve her a simple smile, she was certain that she would faint. Luckily, her eyes caught the sight of her favorite file on the floor thus, quickly remembered of her main objective being there.

"I'm just taking my things," she answered as she drew herself near the file, bent down and took it into her arms. "That person must have just messing up with you. I have no reason to see you actually. I dropped my file here this morning and I wanted to take it back. That's all." She forced a smile but soon looked at her file in concerned and whipped it from the dust attached to it.

Ibuki just merely watched her, whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was half glad that she didn't came with the same real reason that most girls would have, and that is to come cheer him playing. He dropped his gaze and something on the girl's file got his attention.

"_Koutestu…?" _he thought.

"_Koutestu…?"_

"_Yeah, which one do you think is right? Koutestu or Koutetsu?"_

"_Well, it's obviously Koutetsu's the right one."_

"_You think so, right? I mean, I never heard that from anywhere or to be exact, I never think it ever existed as a word."_

_Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "But still, Koutestu? Where did you get that from?"_

_The boy smiled daringly. His eyes reflected sinister. "From captain."_

"…"

"I'll be taking my leave then," Ami said as it snapped Ibuki out.

"U-un," he let out.

"Sorry for disturbing," she slightly bowed before walked away through the door and closed it; leaving Ibuki wondering of that name that he had once before heard from one of his classmates. He didn't manage to read her real name since her hand was covering it, making him only to be able to read her surname.

Ami hurried as she was about to return walking in the passage when a sudden voice greeted her from behind.

"You finally talked with him, Ami," Matatagi, leaning against a tree said sarcastically, a wide grin was carved on his face. "I'm so proud of you."

Ami glared at him deviously with burning pair of eyes. "YOU!"

Matatagi closed his eyes, "So how was it? Having fun talking with Ibuki?"

"Shut up, idiot," Ami retorted, her patience had become Matatagi's savior from getting assassinate by Ami. "You're the one who ransacked my bag, took the file, placed it front of the building and purposely pushed me into entering it right?"

"Ho ho," Matatagi chuckled. "You're brain are not as small as I thought. And I finally made your fairy tale a dream come true. So there's no need to thank me."

"I'll _thank you_ with this!" Ami yelled as she raised her file in the air; ready to hit Matatagi with it but Matatagi swiftly dodged it ran away with quite a speed.

"Too slow, slow poke!" he winked and in instant ran away happily with sparkly face plus with a super annoying aura that would choke Ami to death. She didn't bother to chase him though. She's terribly late for the club meeting and she didn't want to let an idiot Matatagi to ruin her life; getting herself scold by Coach Endou.

Never did both of them realize that they have been watched from the beginning of the silly fight. Ibuki, hiding himself behind the door watched the green haired girl from far as she vanished from his view. Now he was 100% sure that it was Matatagi who called him. No wonder it sounded so familiar. And about that _Koutestu..._ So Matatagi knew her, huh….

_Interesting_… he smirked.

* * *

**Sorry, I wan't much into writing by now. And I really need some word of encouragement to spice up the story more. So I really hope you my reader would leave some kind reviews.**


	5. Invitation

**Well, I did my best to finish it quickly. Hope you guys enjoy :D (I started to like Matatagi dark side even more after writing this part XD)**

**Thanks for your support guys!**

* * *

Ami slowly stretched out her neck behind the wall of the Raimon building, peaking to see the shady road that she often use to go to the club. Her eyes wildly searched for the man, not Ibuki but this time, that spiky haired jerk. She didn't want to stumble upon him anymore, because she definitely didn't want to be prank or angered by him again and again. Ami had absolutely enough of his jokes. She just hoped that Matatagi wouldn't do such thing anymore to her but what was she talking about? No way could she stop someone's nature. She felt sure that Matatagi was already in his position to do his next mischievous plan on her.

When Ami felt sure that the coast was clear from any sign, she carefully hurried into a nearby bush; still trying to hide herself from anyone. Just as she was about to take another peak through the bushes, something that Ami wouldn't had thought happened.

A familiar manly voice suddenly greeted her from behind. "Hey there," and it made Ami jumped as she turned to back away defensively, only to found the dreamy white haired boy standing with a stunned expression clear on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ibuki asked.

For a moment then, Ami let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that, Ibuki-kun."

She was so glad that it wasn't Matatagi but still, getting noticed by Ibuki? That wasn't what you would see every day.

"Eh?" Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "I didn't remember telling you my name before." And that was the moment Ami flinched with horror.

_Crap! I forgot!_ Was what she thought. Now how should she explain that?

Ibuki just merely brushed it off and continued to say, "Well, maybe you did know after that guy called me out so sudden. So I'm still going to introduced myself to you."

_I-introduce..?_ Ami felt her cheeks flushed with a faint red glow. This was so out of the blue. Why did Ibuki suddenly wanted to know her? He never took noticed of her before – never.

"I'm Ibuki Munemasa. Nice to meet you," he said, a smile was vivid on his face. "You're Koutestu, right?"

Ami was shocked. "H-how did you know my name?"

"Last night when you came to basketball building to take that file of yours, I saw your name on it when you hold it. Only that I didn't see your first name that is," he explained casually. "So, what's your name?"

"K-Koutestu… Ami…" she answered nervously, stuttered and almost sound like she was mumbling, but Ibuki could clearly hear her voice.

"Good. Then I'll be calling you Ami then," he said, more to Ami surprise that the person she admired and might happen to just know her called her by her first name.

"… Why?"

"Because…" Ami waited impatiently. Every second passed made her heartbeat go even louder. "… _Koutestu_ is a weird name," he chirped, and that was the moment when Ami felt something stabbing right into her heart.

_Déjà vu,_ why did Ibuki sounded more like Matatagi? The same annoying thing was happening all over again and even if she didn't stumble upon Matatagi yet, she already felt like it after hearing Ibuki saying that.

Ibuki blinked his eye, then, his face frowned to show a worried face, "Sorry, did I offend you?"

Ami was stunned.

"I didn't really mean to. I just thought that calling you _Koutestu_ would be weird so… I thought that calling you _Ami _would sound better."

Wow, that was unexpected. If it was Matatagi, he would be long laughing and make her feel like smacking his face, but Ibuki… well, seems like both of them really differ each other.

"No, It's fine. I understand what you mean. I'm already used to being questioned about my surname. So it's fine. You can call me Ami, then," Ami said, forcing herself a nice smile to Ibuki.

Ibuki smiled back, happy that the girl weren't mad about him being rude or such.

"So you're going to your club, right?" he asked.

Ami nodded. "Un."

"What club are you on?"

"The soccer club," she answered, but more to her surprise, Ibuki seem to be a bit shocked about it, only that he was good on hiding his expression; it was hard for Ami to even say that he was shocked.

"…Oh," Ibuki let out. "The soccer club, huh…"

Now, Ami felt even more perplexed. The way he answered, was there any connection between him and the soccer club? Ami queried.

"Well, you know, there was once when most girls joined the basket ball club. I felt so happy that time because at first, I thought more people started to like basketball. But only once they joined… During training…"

_Ibuki!_

_Ibuki-kun!_

_Ganbare! Ganbare!_

_Ibuki scoffed. He was trying his hard to not get distracted by the crazy fangirling girls; focusing himself in practice he had with his friends. However, the shrieking and screaming really got into his nerve that he could not any longer hold his anger._

"_SHUT THE TRAP, YOU DAMN FREAKS!" he shouted, his attention for his practice was now completely gone._

"_Hoi, Ibuki!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

_He didn't realize it. Once he shifted his attention to his friend that called him, the next thing he knew that had happen was that a fast flying basketball hit right at his face, giving him a sore pain._

Ibuki hold in a mild distress. That horrid memory of his came back fresh into his mind, and he had told everything about it to Ami.

Ami's mouth and eye twitched. There wasn't much to be surprised of if it was about Ibuki getting fans all around the school. Guess that Ibuki wasn't much of a person who likes getting fans like most celebrities. She could feel that he must have felt really awkward if some girls suddenly surrounded her shrieking and screaming for him.

"Wow…" she said, trying her best to sound a bit surprise. "Did that really happened? I never knew…" Despite of how often she's been using that road, she really didn't recall seeing the event that Ibuki told, but if it was about Ibuki's admirers, she's not even a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and I hate it," he sneered. "I shooed them and told them that if they do the same thing again, I'll force them to quit basketball. Basketball is nothing if you don't like playing it."

"Yeah… I agreed," Ami replied. "I mean, I would felt the same when someone did the same thing for soccer."

"Tell me about it," Ibuki chuckled. "You know, I really thought that you're lying about taking your file last night."

Ami flinched. _She knew it! Ibuki really didn't buy it at all! And she didn't even lie about it!_

"But, I guess I was wrong about you," he continued. "You like soccer, right?"

Ami nodded eagerly. "I love it!"

Ibuki just snickered. Seeing her so happy and honest like that, he somehow remembered one certain brunette that had always acted the same. So honest for soccer that he would say weird things like 'Stop it! You're making soccer crying!' or 'I'll make sure they love soccer'. Even if it was weird, it was good seeing people telling what they really feel in the bottom of their heart… just like how she did.

Ibuki giggled, making Ami a bit mystified.

"I really like people like you Ami," he said. Stretching his hand out, he patted her head. "Being honest to yourself is what I really like about people…"

It took a while before Ami realized what had just happen. The moment she understood, her face puffed into an incredible pink; feeling hotter and hotter as seconds passed.

Ami looked down, completely flustered. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to look at Ibuki's face. Surely, she didn't want him to see her face burning so red.

Ibuki pulled out his hand, making Ami a little bit disappointed that nice time was just short. The smile on his face was still vivid and Ami still didn't to look directly at his face.

"Ami…"

"Y-yes…?"

"You're free tomorrow?"

_Oh, no… What is this? _Ami's heart throbbed furiously against her chest. _What should she answer? Yes or no?_

"I-I-I'm not so… sure," was the only sentence that she managed to say, but Ibuki still smiled, seem to be very about something. "What is it, actually?"

"I just wanted you to come by and watch me practice," he chirped.

"Watch you?" she queried. "But I thought you don't like girls coming cheering for you."

"Well, as long you don't scream or shriek crazily like them," he said. "Just come by tomorrow I you're free. I'll be waiting for you."

_I'll be… waiting for you…?_ Ibuki said that… he'll be waiting for her…?

For once, Ami thought that this was just a dream, but it wasn't. It was really happening. Ibuki asked to see her watched him training and said that he'll be waiting for her! It was like a dream come true!

Ami was still blushing, but she felt so happy that she nearly forgot about her red cheeks. Carving him a smile, she nodded blissfully, "Un! I'll try my best to come by, Ibuki-kun!"

Both of them could not stop smiling, even after the conversation ended so suddenly, they felt so euphoric inside, even for Ibuki who was supposed to be the one that hardly get along easily with others. Guess his interest towards Ami was even bigger than his true nature.

"Well then," he placed his hand on his shoulder as a bag was hang on his finger, "I'll be going now."

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow," he said as he walked along towards the basketball building. He waved her a goodbye. "Bye, Ami."

Ami waved him back joyously. Flowers were adorning her face as she felt herself like in paradise. Nearly forget that she, too, have to go for her club.

"Oh no," she snapped. "I forgot about the meeting." As she had walked about a few meters away, she suddenly remember something; the thing that she was avoiding someone.

_That's weird,_ she thought but without wasting any more time, she went off to the club, shrugging every possibilities that she thought should had happen.

Matatagi, sitting on a branch of a tree, watched as Ami disappeared from his sight. It was actually true that he had set some other naughty plans for Ami, but his plan was a complete fail. Ibuki showed up and he ruined everything.

"You really stole my spotlight, Ibuki," he muttered, his eyes were gleaming with his usual dark side auras. However, few moments then, a sinister smirk came under his breath. "He didn't say that Ami couldn't bring a friend, right?"

He jumped down the tree, regained his posture and placed both hand in his pocket. He kept smirking to no end; a new sinister thought came into his mind.


	6. Da Fight Part1

**Finally, I finished it. And its SO LONG! But seriously, I really like this part (but not the best one yet XP) this is just the first part of it. So sorry, gonna wait for a little longer, then. **

**but still, enjoy XD**

* * *

Ami watched as Ibuki made a slam dunk, scoring another goal for his team. She was sitting at one of the seat beside the court, her eyes locked at the cool Ibuki making a cool awesome move, which captivated her heart even more.

Before that time, she asked Shindou, the current captain of the soccer club, to be excused. The coach said that they're free to do any practice they wanted to do today, since he had some unfinished job to do elsewhere.

Ami assumed that today's practice was just a normal practice, so she told Shindou about one of the basketball's player's invitation for her to come watch the practice. Shindou looked reluctant at first but after much coos, he let her be excused.

Of course, Ami was very delighted about this, now that she can watch the one she admired to play basketball up close, not like watching him for far like she always used to.

Ibuki made another shoot, and the ball goes through the net like a professional.

"Good job, Ibuki!" one of his friend cheered.

Ibuki chuckled. "That was nothing!"

"Hey, no need to be proud of yourself too much, though."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that. I've learned my lesson."

The practice continued, and Ami was so immersed watching every of Ibuki's move. She felt glad that she came, and she felt happier that Ibuki welcomed her to come. This must have been her lucky day.

Ami was so absorbed in the match; she didn't even care of the footsteps coming near to her. The sound stopped just right behind her and Ami didn't realize the person's present at all.

"Is this seat vacant," the person asked.

"Hmm…" Ami answered, not noticing at all that she was actually answering it.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Yes, you ma – "

"GREAT!"

Ami flinched. Once that person roared in excitement and jumped onto the seat right beside her, Ami regretted of ever not focusing on who she was dealing. Her mouth twitched and her eyes were full of disbelief.

That blue spike and dark brown hair….

"Hey there, Ami," Matatagi greeted, sounding almost like a guy who was trying to flirt a girl – and Ami felt like she was going to puke.

Ami held his head in distress. "ARGH! NO – WHY?!" she shouted, at the same time trying to control her voice from exploding through the entire building. "Why can't you stop disturbing my life?"

"Oh come on," he complained, placing his legs onto the chair in front of him. "It'll be boring if I can't have fun with you outside."

"Have fun?" Ami repeated. "You mean making me angry again and again until you're satisfied? That's not fun and absolutely not funny at all."

He smirked. "Who cares, at least I do."

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"I told you it'll be boring if – "

"Get out."

"Nope, no can do."

Ami controlled her anger, she felt like exploding but there was no use to babble at Matatagi. Finally, she gave up, "Fine! Do what you like. Just let me watch the match in peace."

Ami looked away, pouting as she tried hard to act as if Matatagi wasn't there. For Matatagi, he didn't care much though. He was impressed that Ami could still put up with him, after so many pranks he did to her. Guess what Captain told him about her was right after all. A satisfying smile was carved on his face and he shifted his attention towards the court.

He saw Ibuki just finished scoring another goal, returning to his old position before the practice started. Ibuki glanced at their side and that was the time Ibuki was shocked. Ami was actually smiling at him but that wasn't what was making him felt that way. Beside Ami, Ibuki saw Matatagi, snickering at him to no end. The boy raised his hand and waved, a dark and naughty aura surrounded him and his eyes were shining devilishly.

Ibuki glanced away, gritting his teeth and clutching his fist. _What the hell is he doing here? _he thought but quickly get back his focus into the practice.

"Eh..?" Ami questioned, a bit perplexed. "I wonder what make Ibuki looked like that?" She looked at Matatagi, who was still actually couldn't stop smirking after seeing Ibuki reacted like that.

"Who know…?" His dark aura was still and it made Ami felt a little uneasy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Matatagi…?"

The practice continued like before, the teams running around as they dribbled the ball, passing and making shots. Ami's eyes were locked on the dreamy boy, still onto him and Ami didn't even avert a glance from him. Matatagi realized though, for him, it looked so obvious that she liked Ibuki. He wondered why her soccer teammates didn't realize it at all. Still, he didn't think that none of them would be that dumb. He felt very sure that Tenma would notice it, like how he noticed that Matatagi was actually pretending to be good so that he could be friends with the other.

The past came back to him, the time when he played soccer with the others, the time when he truly showed his real self. Darn, what a crap thing to remember right now.

""Well, well, well," Matatagi said and it took the girls attention. "You've been watching him longingly."

"Hm?' her eyes widen. "Who?"

"Don't act dumb," he said. "It's Ibuki, right?"

"Oh…" Ami replied and shifted her attention back into the game. "…yeah."

Matatagi didn't felt satisfied. That's the only thing that she had to say? He felt like he was ignored. Annoying how he was treated like that. Before he could say something, Ami continued.

"Actaully… he was the one who invited me to watch the practice."

"Oh, really…?" Matatagi answered, trying to sound like he'd just know. "For what reason?"

"I don't know, "she shrugged. "He just asked me. That's all. Guess that first time talking to him did a great job."

"And it all thanks to me," he smirked; a sinister was on his face.

Ami giggled, more to Matatagi's surprised, since this was the first time Ami put up with him with a cheerful side.

"Yeah, right," she said. "And thanks to you, I embarrassed myself in front of him. _Thanks a lot, _Matatagi." Ami gave his arm a punch, and Matatagi held his arm defensively. "Hey, that's not how you say thanks."

"For you, yes it is."

Matatagi glared at the girl, then, he blew his bang and continued to watch the match.

Ibuki made a swift move again, dodging from all his foes and got Ami's interest back. She smiled for his victory.

"Go for it, White Wolf!"

"White Wolf! White Wolf!"

At the side of the court was some of the basketball players, Ami recognized them as the juniors, as they kept on cheering for their senpais in the court.

"White Wolf?" Matatagi repeated, queried and wondered of why that word was shouted. "Is that what they called Ibuki?"

"Hm," Ami nodded.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, um… I'm not so sure but I heard people said that whenever he was playing basketball in court, his speed can surpasses almost anyone. He'll move with ball swiftly dodging the foes as he reach for the goal. But once the ball is in the enemy's team's hand, he'll attack and could cleanly steal the ball like nothing, like wolf hunting for its prey."

Matatagi kept quiet. He didn't give much of a reaction. He understood what she said and Ami could easily say that from the looks of his face.

"So I guess that white colour comes from his hair, huh?"

"Well, I think so," she said. She glanced back at the court and then realized there was some kind of cheers, but there was nothing great to be cheer of. She caught a glimpse of Ibuki storming like mad, and she wondered what made him like that.

"Did we just miss something, Matatagi?" she asked but the only reply she got from him was a shrug, even Matatagi didn't seem to know what was going on.

The practice started off again, this time, the basketball players that Ami recognized as juniors played with Ibuki. It was good, but not as better as before. The juniors must be new in basketball, so that must be reason the practice didn't look extravagance like before. They got some skills, but those skills were nothing compare to Ibuki's and his teammates' skill.

Her mind was not anymore into the practice, not even Ibuki. She'd been thinking lately, wondering aloud why, but never once did she ask. This was the perfect time to do it.

"Say…" she said, almost sounded like a whisper. "Matatagi."

Matatagi just nodded, signaling a 'what?'

Ami stared at him for a while. For once, she thought Matatagi looked very cool and handsome if he's in a calm way. Quiet and serious that showed his good look side. If only he stopped being such a jerk and a troublesome person.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" he asked. Ami felt nervous. There was some sense of kindness in his voice, which made Ami almost felt like she was speaking to Ibuki.

"Don't you have any other things you wanted to do besides disturbing me?"

He stared at Ami for a while, then closed his eyes and smirked. "What's wrong, Ami~ .You almost sounded like you're shooing me away, Ami."

"No, I really mean it," she denied. "I mean, don't you want to join any clubs? Play any sports that you like?" He must have had one, she thought. She realized how fast Matatagi was whenever he ran away from her. She recalled it back and she knew that none could have such speed, unless if he an athlete.

Matatagi kept quiet for a while, then, casually he said, "Nah… I don't think I want to join any. It's not like I got any talent in any sports."

Ami didn't utter a word. Somehow, deep inside, she felt like Matatagi was lying about talents. He got skills in sprinting, she knew that. It was so obvious, but why did he lie?

In defeat, she looked back at the practice, seeing the same practice happening again. Suddenly, she felt herself being patted hard from behind and she averted her eyes to the now sinister-smiling Matatagi.

"Why so down, Ami~" he chirped. "If you're already bored seeing this jerk playing their stupid basket balls, we can always hit the road. You know I'll be always right there for ya," and he winked, the absolute annoying aura, it's coming back and Ami already felt her body hair prickling in disgust.

"Ew! As if!" she said.

From a distance far, Ibuki watch them enviously having _fun_ together. Laughing, chatting happily and _ignoring _him like he wasn't there. Surely, he felt so pissed off. The hell, Matatagi. This wasn't the reason why he asked her to come. Ami was one out of the ordinary. She seem trustful to her own self and others, none like the other girls who would just squealed and scream like maniacs around him. He wanted to see what a normal girl would react at his fantastic performance, _which_ he put all of his effort onto doing it. However, Ami didn't see most of it at all. Every time he glanced back at her, she would be speaking with that darn Matatagi, obviously both of them didn't realize his performance at all. It was fine before, only _he _came. Ibuki felt his blood boiling; he knew something bad would happen when he saw him sitting beside her.

Nevertheless, he tried to focus in the practice. He couldn't get worse just because of a girl. Matatagi was seriously getting into his nerve, but the practice was more important than that jerk.

He was dribbling through the court, one of the players was at the edge of it, and that was the time when Ibuki noticed something. His line to pass the ball to that player… was the same to Matatagi.

Ibuki smirked. "Take it," he threw it with all his might. The player was going to catch but somehow, the ball flew higher from his reach, flying fast in the air and hit Matatagi right at his face.

Matatagi grunted and groaned as he touched his aching face. The ball fell onto the ground and bounced in its own momentum. Ami was fully shocked. She was speaking and trying to tackle his jokes when the ball suddenly hit him, cutting their conversation just like that.

"The hell?!" he yelled. "Which moron did that?!"

Down at the court, he saw Ibuki rubbing the back of his back and laughed, as if he was innocence. Matatagi could clearly see that he was lying.

"Oops," Ibuki said. "Sorry about that. I guess my hand slipped. Sorry there, kid. You okay?"

Matatagi forced himself to smile. It felt so tense that he was gritting his teeth at same time forcing himself to smile. Grimly, he said, "Never felt better…"

Matatagi threw the ball back at him and the player caught it nicely before the practice resume.

Matatagi was still smiling devilishly. Now, his mind was completely on for a pay back at Ibuki. At a time, he would sinisterly laughed under his breath, and it made Ami felt completely uncomfortable.

"Matatagi… stop that," her voice quivered. "You're scaring me."

"Shut the trap, girl." And Ami didn't dare to utter another word.

The practice went on. Matatagi watched every move on the field carefully, finding a good time for him to take revenge. After a while observing, he could already read their movements, predict what would happen next and calculate their next movement. He felt proud of himself, now he sounded more like Manabe and Minaho who always did that work in their previous match.

He finally saw the opportunity. The ball was passed to the player with number 6 and the next would be… Ibuki!

He waited for the chance, once the players started to make a hard throw to Ibuki, Matatagi jumped onto his feet, clutched the seat in front him and shouted with all his might, "IBUKI!"

It was a success. Ibuki was distracted. His run suddenly stopped and glanced to Matatagi for a short time. He looked back at the direction of the ball and then, got hit right at his face too, just like Matatagi.

Ami gasped while Matatagi smirked in victory.

The ball bounced off to the ground and luckily, Ibuki managed to still stand on his feet instead of flying off with the ball and fell onto the ground. Ibuki was aching. He was holding his face in pain and finally, he fell onto his knees.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ami babbled but Matatagi just laughed impishly, and she knew that this sudden ball hitting was actually a hidden fight between Matatagi and Ibuki. However, how in the world would the fight? Was it because Matatagi held a grudge towards Ibuki of ever asking her to the practice? She wasn't sure…

Ibuki friends ran towards his aid. "Ibuki! Are you, okay?"

"I'm fine!" he insisted. Now, he could let go his grasp to reveal his fresh red mark face. "Go on with the practice." Ibuki got up to his face, glimpse at Ami's side and exchanged glares with Matatagi.

Ibuki could almost hear him saying, "_Taste my revenge, stupid basuke idiot_."

Ibuki didn't want to fall back yet. He still wasn't done with Matatagi. He tried to do like the previous one he did, trying to make it look like an accident, but he was too overwhelmed with his anger that he really threw directly to Matatagi.

Matatagi realized in instant. Quickly and in the nick of time, he managed to dodge it, and it was a very close call. Still, it infuriated Matatagi even more.

"The hell?!" he cursed. He stood and clutched the seat in front of him; his face was doodle of angriness. Letting out of his anger, he yelled. "Hoi, damn basuke idiot!"

"You calling me, running jerky?!"

"Yeah, I am. You know, you're so blind you didn't even deserve to be called a White Wolf. You're just a big FAT BLIND MAMMOTH!"

"YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN?"

"BIG FAT BLIND MAMMOTH!"

"Grrrrr, and you're just a STUPID LAZY UGLY EAGLE."

"IT'S A FALCON, DAMN IT!"

Ami was agitated. For a while, she wondered why there were calling with that kind of animal. The word "It's a Falcon" kept ringing in her head, as if they were already named with that type of animal. However, for now, she was more concerned of how the fight was actually starting to become uglier.

"What do I even care?!" Ibuki yelled. "Even so, you're just a useless bird who doesn't even want to fly."

It suddenly became silence. Matatagi didn't seem to fire back Ibuki's word, as if his silence was the only answer he had left.

"Matatagi…?" Ami tried to call him out and take a peek at his face. It was a complete darkness and his eyes somehow were covered in shade.

"Useless…" he murmured, then a smirked came under his breath. "…huh?"

Matatagi lifted his face, revealing a defying pair of eyes and a sinister smiled. Ami felt a chill running down her spine. That devious look… she had never before seen him like that. "You're calling me _useless_, Ibuki?"

Ibuki just merely smirked, not at all intimidated by Matatagi's look. Giving him the same look, defying eyes and sinister smile he said, "What else? And just so you know…" he pointed his finger to Matatagi before continued. "Your speed is nothing compare to mine."

Matatagi sneered. "You got guts to pick a fight with me, Ibuki."

"I won't chicken out from a person like you, Matatagi…"

Ami felt restless. This has to stop. She hated fight and she certainly didn't want to see her own friend fighting for silly things. In a low a squeaky voice, she said, "Matatagi, stop it. There's no need for you to fight with him."

It was to no avail. Matatagi didn't take notice of her at all. He made a jump through the seats and finally right in front of Ibuki.

The air was filled with tense. Everyone was watching from the beginning of a fight and none of them had the courage to stop it. Ibuki's friend did but they didn't think that it was the best option to stop it by force. It was a good thing that the coach wasn't here.

"Let me show you…" Matatagi slowly stood up from his crouch, revealing dark devious face as he said. "…what my real speed can do against yours, Ibuki."

"Just like I wanted," he sneered.

Ami knew and feared, a big fight was going to happen.


End file.
